legacyofgokufandomcom-20200216-history
Goku
=Saiyan Saga (Legacy of Goku)= During the Saiyan Saga of Legacy of Goku, Goku and his son (Gohan) are going to a reunion at Master Roshi's island. Bulma, Krillin, and Roshi are all shocked that Goku has a son. Then out of nowhere the evil Saiyan Raditz lands on the island, Goku's name is Kakarrot. Goku does not except this so Raditz kidnaps Goku's son and flys off. Goku says he has to get his son back and Piccolo offers to help because he has plans to rule planet Earth. First Goku goes and tells Chi-Chi that Gohan was kidnapped and Goku and Piccolo are off again. Finally they reach Raditz and battle him. Goku holds on to Raiditz to keep him steady while Piccolo fires a Special Beam Cannon that kills both Goku and Raditz. Later Kami (Piccolos good counterpart) brings him to Other World to train with King Kai. King Yemma alows Goku to train with and Goku runs Snake Way. Later Goku falls into H.F.I.L and has to find a way to escape. Goz and Mez trick Goku into thinking that there was an exit to get back on to Snake Way but it leads Goku back to King Yemmas office. Then he runs Snake Way again and gets to King Kais planet. The first two tasks to learning King Kais techniques is to catch the monkey Bubbles which Goku succesfully does. Then he has to hit Gregory (the bug) in the head with a hammer and he completes this task. Later on King Kai wants Goku to show him what he's learned such as the Spirit Bomb and Kaioken. Then King Kai tells Goku that the Saiyans have arrived on Earth so Goku tells Master Roshi that they need to summon Shenron to wish him back. Goku is wished back but he has to run through Snake Way again to get back to Earth. Once he got back to Earth he called the Flying Nimbus and got to the battle as quick as possible. Once he defeats Nappa with his Kaioken attack Vegeta kills him and they go to fight somwhere else. The fight begins and Vegeta outnumbers Goku in strength. Vegeta almost wins until Goku wins the beam struggle with his Kamehameha Wave. Vegeta transforms into a Great Ape by using an artificcial moon. Vegeta begins to crush Goku until Yajirobe cuts of his tail. Then Goku finds a way to defeat Vegeta and tells Gohan to look at the moon and Gohan transforms into a Great Ape. Vegeta cuts off his tail with a Destructo Disk and the Great Ape crushes Vegeta. Then Vegeta escapes and Goku, Krillin, and Gohan are brought to the hospital. =Frieza Saga (Legacy of Goku)= Later on Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan fly to Namek. Goku desides he wants to go to Namek as well so Mr. Brief makes a ship for Goku. While going to Namek Goku trains in 100x gravity. Finally Goku reaches Namek and battles the Ginyu Force. While he fights Captain Ginyu he usese the body swich technique and swiches bodys with Goku. Later on Ginyu plans on swiching bodys with Vegeta but Goku (in Ginyus body) gets in the way and is back in his own body. Then Ginyu does another attempt but Goku throws a frog and Ginyu swiches bodys with it instead. Then Vegeta brings Goku to a healing machine and while they battle Frieza Goku heals. Finally Goku can't take it anymore and goes to fight Frieza. Goku and Frieza battle valiantly until Goku fires a Spirit Bomb at Frieza heavily damaging him. Thinking that he is dead Frieza returns and kills Krillin and Goku turns into a Super Saiyan and kills Frieza. On Earth they try to wish Goku back because Namek exploded but Porunga revealed that Goku is not dead and does not wish to teleport back to Earth at the moment. =Cell Saga (Legacy of Goku II)= 1 year has passed Goku comes back to Earth. Trunks tells Goku about a hear virus that he will endure and gives him a cure. Goku tells Piccolo (or Gohan depending on who you're playing as) to stop dinosaurs from destroying crops. Then when they report back to Goku they go to fight the androids. While Goku is fighting Android 19 he has a heart attack. Anroid 19 starts crushing Goku until Vegeta comes and turns Super Saiyan and kills #19. Then they bring Goku back to his house but then they find out that the Anroids are coming to Gokus house and they move him to Master Roshis. Then a couple days later Goku wakes up and starts training. Later on Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta go to Kamis Lookout to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. First Vegeta and Trunks train and then Goku and Gohan train in the Chamber. They come out once they sense Vegeta and Trunks' PLs (power levels). Finally Goku goes and meets Cell. Cell tells Goku that there will be a tournament in 10 days so Goku and Gohan relax. Finally the day of the Cell Games comes and Goku is the first to fight after the weak Hercule. Goku forfiets the match and Gohan fights him. Once Gohan unlocks his true power he punches Cell in the gut releasing 18 and making Cell turn back to his second form. He attempts to destroy the Earth but Goku interfears and transports Cell to King Kais planet and he is killed. But Cell comes back and finally for the final blow Goku helps Gohan with a Kamehameha Wave that kills Cell and ends the game with a happy ending. =Buu Saga (Buu's Fury)= Goku back in Other World is accepted by Grand Kai to be in the Other World tournament. Goku goes to H.F.I.L with Pikkon to stop the bad guys. Finally comes the Other World tournament and Goku and Pikkon make it to the final mach but they tie because they hit the ceiling. Then Goku gets to go back to Earth for one day. He reunite with family and friends. Especially a rival eager to beat him. Later that day they learn of the evil wizard Babidi. The Z-Fighters fight the warriors and Vegeta is mind controled by Babidi. Once there fight is over Vegeta goes to fight Buu but sacrifices himself in the process. Then Goku goes to fight Buu and goes Super Saiyan 3. While teaching Goten and Trunks how to fuse he runs out of time to stay on Earth and is sent back to Other World. Goku goes to King Yemma and he tells Goku he needs to go to H.F.I.L because trouble is brewing. There Goku reunites with Vegeta and they fuse to defeat the evil Janemba. Once they win Goku comes back to life by giving his halo to Old Kai and goes to Earth to help Gohan. He tries fusing with Gohan using the Potara earings but Buu aborbs Gohan. Gohan senses Vegetas energy and teleports to where he is and the fuse with the Potara earings. They are absorbed by Buu but Buu doesn't changes because Vegito uses a force field. Then they rip out everyone in Buus body and Buu turns into Kid Buu and blows up Earth but they teleport to Supreme Kais planet. They fight Buu and Goku finally destroys him by using the Spirit Bomb. 10 year later Goku and some of the other Z-Fighter enter the World Tournament. While Goku fought Uub the both were disqualified because Goku and Uub left durning there fight. For 10 more years Goku trains Uub brings a happy ending to DBZ. =Moveset (Legacy of Goku)= Ki Blast Solar Flare Kamehameha =Moveset (Legacy of Goku II)= Ki Blast Kamehameha Spirit Bomb Flurry Punch Super Saiyan Transformation =Moveset (Buu's Fury)= Ki Blast Kamehameha Instant Transmission Fusion Dance Potarra Earings Fusion Super Saiyan Transformation Super Saiyan 3 Transformation